Unexpected news
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli Received some news that was truely unexpected and has to tell Athrun and her brother along with her country and her maid and ex bodyguard Kisaka and not to mention the coucill but she worried how they react to the news. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone I have once again written another fanfic and hope you enjoy reading and review at the end thanks.

Unexpected News part One

Cagalli Yula Athra pasted the tiled floor in her bathroom, waiting for the timer that was sat on the counter by the sink, and by the timer laid a rectangle shaped object.

"Calm down Cagalli" Said a voice belonging to Milly who was sat on the edge of the bath.

Cagalli turned to her friend "Easy said then done" she mumbled out continuing to paste the floor.

"What are you so afraid of Cagalli?" Milly suddenly asked while watching her friend paste up and down her bathroom.

"I am not afraid and I am just worried about how Athrun will react if I am and how Kira will react along with the council and my country people" Cagalli replied continuing to past the floor.

"Seriously Cagalli don't worry about it now and I don't think Athrun would think it a bad thing about it, and I am sure Kira would be happy for the both of you. But I am not to sure about the council though but I now Athrun would help you through it" Milly told Cagalli.

"Maybe" Cagalli replied not to convince but she still continues to paste.

Suddenly the timer stopped making a small ringing noise, Cagalli instantly stopped and made her way to the sink. Turning the timer off she picked up the rectangle object in her hands with her eyes close.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes took a look at small little screen on the left side of the object not at all expecting what she was going to see.

Cagalli eyes suddenly widen at what she saw or to be exactly read in the small screen it read in small letters "Pregnant".

Once Milly saw Cagalli eyes widen she walked over to her friend and looked over her shoulder reading the results of the pregnancy test.

Milly eyes widen but she felt happy for her friend "Congratulation" Milly said smiling.

"So I am not seeing thing's" Cagalli suddenly said blinking rapidly at the test in her hand.

"Nope you 're not dreaming so Congratulation Cagalli your going to be a mommy" Milly replied smiling.

Cagalli stood there still a little shocked from the news that was very unexpected to her not that she didn't expect it. Well since she hadn't been feeling so well for the past few weeks, she had been getting headaches and not forgetting feeling sick and been sick which soon lead her to but a home pregnancy kit.

At this moment Cagalli did not know weather to feel happy or sad about it, looking at the test once again and reading it "Pregnant" she mumbled out.

"I am pregnant. I am Pregnant, I am goanna be a mother" Cagalli suddenly said while her face suddenly lit up at the thought now knowing that she felt happy, but there was the part where she had to tell Athrun first.

Milly nodded at her friend "Yep you and Athrun are going to be parents" she said still smiling "so Cagalli how you going to tell him" She asked.

Cagalli looked at her friend "I have no idea how I am going to tell Athrun" she replied still a little shocked but was slowly letting the idea of been a parent fill her mind.

"Tell me what?" A voice suddenly said filling the bathroom.

Both Girls turned toward the direction of the voice to see Athrun smiling at Cagalli making Cagalli instantly hide the test in her pockets along with the box.

"I better go and check on Elsman" Milly suddenly said winking at Cagalli before making her way out of Cagalli bathroom leaving them both alone.

Once Milly was out of the room Athrun suddenly brought Cagalli into a warm loving embrace placing a long kiss on her lips.

Cagalli was shocked at first but she return the kiss soon after

"I been dying to that all day" Athrun said breaking from the kiss and bringing her in an embrace.

Cagalli embraced Athrun back "Athrun" she suddenly said in the embrace.

"Yeah" he replied holding Cagalli tighter.

"We need to talk" Cagalli replied suddenly in a very serious tone.

Athrun parted from the embrace and gazed into Cagalli eyes "what about?" he asked worriedly placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Erm I don't how to say this" Cagalli begun to say nervously.

Athrun begun to feel very worried, many possibility of what she was going to say fled through his mind.

"Is there someone else?" He suddenly blurted out without thinking.

Cagalli looked at her blue haired boyfriend a glare suddenly appeared on her face.

"Of course not you idiot what made you think that" She yelled with a glare still present.

"Then what did you want to say then" Athrun asked confused.

Cagalli suddenly smiled at him warmly "I didn't mean anything like that Athrun. I was trying to tell you that well this is going to be very I… well I am…pregnant…" Cagalli finally told him.

Athrun eyes widen "Your… your pregnant" He stuttered out shocked at the news.

Cagalli nodded and want into her pockets handing the test to Athrun, who slowly took the test in his hand.

Once he took the test in his hand he looked at it and read "Pregnant" he read out.

"I am…I am going to be a daddy" He said out looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded her head not really sure how to act in front of Athrun she new that she was happy about it, and well at the moment she didn't now what Athrun thought.

Suddenly Athrun face lit up, at the same time bringing Cagalli into another embrace.

"I am goanna be a daddy" Athrun said happily making Cagalli smile but then a worried expression appeared on her face.

Parting from the embrace Athrun noticed the expression on her face.

"Cagalli what's wrong are you not happy about it" Athrun suddenly asked gazing into her eyes.

"I am happy about it Athrun why wouldn't I be I am bearing your child it just that I worried about what the council will think and the people" Cagalli replied smiling sadly at him.

Athrun smiled back at her but not with a sad smile but a happy reassuring one.

"Cagalli it would be very unexpected news for the people and the council since they had no idea that we are in a relationship. But Orb loves you like I do, Kira and everyone else that we know of course they would be happy for you and the council to and if they don't we will get through it together" He said embracing Cagalli again.

Cagalli smiled in the embrace "I guess your right Athrun" she replied back returning the embrace.

"Good now that we got the settle I think we better think of a good way to tell Kira" Athrun suddenly said.

Cagalli giggled at the blue haired coordinater "Why are you worried the Kira will hurt you" Cagalli said teasing him.

"Not so much hurt me but more likely he going to kill me" Athrun replied with an alarmed expression on his face, which Cagalli couldn't help but giggle out.

"I am sure Kira wont kill you if I am in the room with you and if I said that he killing the father of my unborn child" Cagalli replied smiling at her boyfriend.

Athrun smiled back her "I guess so. But that would mean I have to bring you everywhere I go so he wont be able to touch me" Athrun replied grinning.

Cagalli suddenly glared at her boyfriend "are you saying that a bad thing?" she asked.

Athrun smirked "Of course not because it means I get to spend every single second hugging and kissing you and seeing you're cute red cheeks " He replied.

Cagalli instantly felt her cheeks do what he just said making Athrun chuckled at her happily and suddenly pulling her in for another kiss.

Cagalli once again was shocked at Athrun but never the less return the kiss with equal amount of passion or more.

Seconds later they both parted from the kiss and gazed into each other eyes.

"Have you booked a doctors appointment yet?" Athrun suddenly said.

Cagalli rolled her eyes knowing instantly that Athrun had gone into his overprotective boyfriends mode.

"Yes I have Athrun" she replied.

"Good. Because I want you checked out thoroughly to make sure you and our baby are healthy," Athrun replied making Cagalli smile at him.

They then suddenly pulled each other in another sweet kiss but this time it was a different kiss. A kiss that showed both of them that they where both not just happily in love, but also happy and excited to know in nine months time they will have a little Athrun or Cagalli look a like running around the Athra mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Here the 2nd part and if you would like the third part of this fanfiction please review and hopefully no flaming and then if I get much review I will consider posting the next one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unexpected News

Part Two

Cagalli and Athrun where sat down in dinning room with Athrun laptop on the table, in a few minutes both of them where going to inform Kira about Cagalli been pregnant.

Last night Cagalli and Athrun had discussed about how they where going to tell Kira the news that his sister was pregnant and by his best friend too. They both had decided that they would tell him by videophone on Athrun laptop.

"Are you ready" Cagalli suddenly asked Athrun looking at him.

"Yes lets get it over and done with" Athrun replied looking back at her.

Cagalli nodded and then dialled her twin brother number in plant, a few rings where heard until a woman with brown hair and green eyes who was Kira secretary popped up on the screen.

"Good morning Lilia" Athrun and Cagalli said at the same time with a smile.

The woman on the screen smiled back "Morning Lady Cagalli and Commander Zala" she greeted back.

"Is commander Yamato available top speak to" Cagalli asked after.

Lilia smiled on the screen and nodded "I just put you through to him" She replied.

The screen then suddenly want blank and seconds later Kira popped on the screen in his white Zaft commander uniform with a smiled.

"Good morning Cagalli, Athrun" He greeted his twin sister and best friend with a very happy smile.

"Good Morning Kira" They both replied feeling nervous suddenly.

Kira happen to pick up on Cagalli and Athrun nervousness.

"Why do you too seem nervous?" Kira suddenly asked through the screen with a concern look on his face.

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at each for a moment then back at the screen.

"Because we have some news that you may not like" Cagalli replied nervously.

"Ok what is it" Kira asked with concern.

"are sure you want to know?" Cagalli asked.

Kira nodded in reply "yeah of course now tell me Cagalli your worrying me" Kira replied.

"Ok but before I tell you would you promise not get angry once you hear it" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" Kira promised with worry and curiosity.

"Ok then Kira here I go I am pregnant" Cagalli quickly said with out hesitation.

Kira face then suddenly turned red "WHAT" he suddenly yelled out with anger.

But before he could even say another word both Athrun and Cagalli had disconnected the connection with his turning the whole videophone program off.

"Ok that didn't go well" Athrun said looking at his fiancée.

"It makes me glad that Kira wont be able to come back down till Christmas" Cagalli told her blue haired fiancé looking back at him.

"Yes which hopefully will give him time to get use to it" Athrun replied back.

Just then a ring was heard from Athrun laptop, Athrun looked at the screen and a small box had popped up alerting him that he has email.

Athrun instantly clicked on the email which was from Kira

ATHRUN YOU BASTARD I CANT BELIVE YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGANANT DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TOACH CAGALLI IN THAT WAY UNTILL YOU WHERE MARRIED OR I WILL HAPPILY CRUSH EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY WITH MY FREEDOM WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND ON YOU ZALA YOUR GOING TO RECEIVE A LOT OF PAIN FROM ME.

YOUR SINCERELY

KIRA YAMATO YOUR BEST FRIEND NOT MENTION YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE FROM NOW ON.

PS CAGALLI I KNOW YOUR READING THIS TO SO MAKE SURE YOU SEND ME EMAIL AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU ARE.

"Kira must really be angry then especially after going through the trouble of sending you a hate email or anger mail. Along with calling you a bastard and Zala and Kira does not normally use that plus he happens to write all that out in capital letters with no full stops" Cagalli suddenly said after reading the email.

"Well for my good and our baby good I really hope Kira would have calmed down before coming down for Christmas" Athrun suddenly sighed out.

"Well I think I better email him back and scare him of my self" Cagalli suddenly said suddenly facing the laptop towards her and clicking on the reply button, making another window pop up.

Cagalli then begun to type her message to her brother;

Hey Kira

Stop bloody worrying about me I am ok and I would be very happy and greatful if you stop fretting my fiancé and not to mention the father of my unborn child.

If you hurt Athrun then my child will be father less so make sure you don't toach him or I will make sure you will now what a worse nightmare is.

Bye

Love from your worse nightmare you twin sister Cagalli.

Once she had finish typing she clicked on send and waited for another window to pop up to let her know it has been sent.

"Know that should scare Kira into quickly getting use to the idea" Cagalli said shutting the laptop down and closing it.

"But know we still have Kisaka, Mana and the council along with Orb people" Cagalli continue to say with a long sigh.

"Well I am sure Kisaka and Mana would be overjoyed for us of course when we do tell them more Mana though then Kisaka since Mana seem to like telling us she cant wait till we have children for her to take care of" Athrun suddenly replied smiling.

"Yeah I know but then I more worried about how the council and the people are going react" Cagalli replied looking at Athrun.

Athrun smiled and suddenly took her hands into his "you do know they where happy when we announce about our engagement and I pretty sure they will be happy for us when we tell them about our baby. Anyway we could always wait till we get married before we announce the news to them so don't think to much about it" He told her.

Cagalli smiled at him "yeah your right Athrun" she replied.

"Good" Athrun said smiling looking at his watch noticing it was now 9:00.

"I think we better get to work now it 9:00 now and once we get there it would be a good opportunity to tell Kisaka" Athrun suddenly said standing up.

Cagalli nodded her head and also stood up, Athrun then took her hand in his and they begun to walk out of the dinning room making their way to the cabin in Athrun car.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I am very sorry for my garmma once again and I am also sorry to the people I have confused such cottongreentea Sorry I kind forgotten to explain that Cagalli and Athrun had told them after they discovered they where pregnant since Cagalli didnt want to add more news to tell. I apoloise once again (bows) for my forgetfulness.

Unexpected News Part Three

Two day had past now since Cagalli had discovered she was pregnant and had told Athrun and Kira.

Yesterday she had also told Kisaka and Erica about it at first Cagalli could see they where both really shocked. But their faces softens, and had told both her and Athrun that they where really happy for them and congratulated them.

Cagalli had also told Mana to on the same day before she told Kisaka and Erica and she ecstatic with happiness.

Cagalli was very happy along with Athrun to know that there was a least three people that she was close to where happy about the news.

But the problem now was well she had still had to tell the council and the people of her country.

But then she and Athrun had decided that they will tell the news to Orbs people after they where to wed which they where going to start planning in a week Cagalli had already done a interview with one of the Orbs news letters of their married, and told the council the news to they had did it the day they had discover the unexpected news.

But then they still have to tell the council since they couldn't really keep it from then when they see Cagalli everyday too.

So she had decided to tell them of the news today, it was 9:30 in the morning and Cagalli was currently sitting in her office getting paper work and files ready for her meeting with the council where she will tell them of the unexpected news.

While Cagalli was getting ready Athrun was sat down by a coffee table in her office with his laptop opened. Normally he would properly on a Tuesday he would normally be in the millatray base dealing with things as the commander. But he wanted to be there for Cagalli when she was going to tell the council the news.

Athrun sat a smile gracing his lips as he watched Cagalli.

Cagalli noticed her fiancé staring at her since she could feel his eyes on her pausing what she was doing for a moment, she placed the files in hand on her desk and turned to face him.

"Why are staring at me" She asked looking at him.

With a smile still on his face he stood up and walked up to her "well because I just couldn't help thinking how beautiful you where with the sun glowing over you like that" He replied approaching her.

Cagalli instantly felt her cheeks turned red making her blue haired fiancé chuckle at her once he was by her sided. .

" Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said after the blush subsided looking at the door in her office Athrun stayed silent for her to continue.

"How do think the council will react to the news" Cagalli asked still looking at the door.

Athrun smiled at her and twirled the chair so that she was facing him, bending down Athrun looked at her and took her hand in his.

"I don't know Cagalli they may all have different opinion on the news but I be with you and we will deal with it together" Athrun replied smiling while squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Cagalli smiled at him softly "Thanks" she said embracing him suddenly.

Just then a ring was heard through the room signalling them that Athrun had a email, breaking from the embrace, Athrun placed a peck on Cagalli cheek before proceeding returning to where his laptop was.

"who's that" Cagalli asked just as Athrun sat down and opened the message up.

"Your brother" Athrun just replied back knowing what type of email it was.

Hearing that Cagalli stood up from her seat and made her way to her fiancé sitting next him and read what her brother had wrote.

ZALA I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET AND IF YOU THINK BY USING CAGALLI AS YOUR WAY OF ESCAPE YOU ARE SO WRONG MAN.

WAIT TILL I GET DOWN BACK FOR CHRISTAMAS MAN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR KNOCKING UP MY SISTER, MY SISTER.

YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET BUT STILL YOU COULD OF USED PROTECTION AND THAT THEN MAY HAVE PREVENTED ME FROM MURDERING YOU WHEN I RETURN BACK.

BUT THEN I BE VERY HAPPY ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU. AH WHAT TORTURE METHODS COULD I USE?.

YOU'RE SINCERELY

KIRA YAMATO YOUR DEAR FRIEND NOT MENTION THE WOMAN YOU KNOCKED UP TWIN BROTHER AND NOT TO FORGET YOU'RE WORSE NIGHTMARE.

Both Athrun and Cagalli sat and stared at what Kira had written both their faces had turned red at the mention of protection.

"How can that bloody idiot think we wont use it wait till hye get back then I show him what a nightmare I can be" Cagalli suddenly said angrily.

"Well I can clearly say I am a dead man" Athrun sighed out with worry.

"And I can clearly say he a dead man" Cagalli said after, her anger subsiding a bit.

"But then I would of never thought that Kira would have been this overprotective over me" Cagalli sighed out sudden, Athrun nodded in agreement just then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in" Cagalli said out loud enough for whom who was on the other side of the door.

The door then opened at Cagalli voice to reveal Kisaka in his Military uniform "Cagalli all council members are waiting for you" Kisaka told her.

"Ok thank you Kisaka for letting me know" Cagalli replied looking up at him.

Kisaka bowed in respect and left the room closing the door lightly after.

"So are you ready" Athrun suddenly said one the door had closed.

Cagalli looked up at her fiancé "Not really but then it better done now then later isn't it" she replied with a nervous, worried expression on her face.

Athrun smiled at her with reassurance and took her hand in his placing a small peck on her hand.

"Don't worry Cagalli if they agreed to our marriage I am sure they will be happy about the pregnancy for us and have you forgotten what I said earlier" Athrun reassured her with a smile.

Cagalli smiled back at her blue haired fiancé "No I haven't" she replied.

"Then lets go and tell them of our news then" Athrun said to her with her hand still in his.

Both of them then made their way out of her office to the meeting room.

Once there both Cagalli and Athrun where now stood in front of the outside of the meeting room door, Cagalli was hesitant to open the door and enter to tell them of her and Athrun news.

Suddenly Cagalli felt her fiancée squeeze her hand that had been in his since they left the office.

"Cagalli I am sure they are going to be ok with the news after all they now know that we in a relationship and we getting married after telling them day we find out we going to parents" Athrun reassure Cagalli squeezing her hand tightly.

A smile graced her lips "Lets do this" Cagalli said squeezing his hand back.

Athrun smiled back "Yeah lets" he replied then both then opened the door and entered the meeting room.

"Good morning" Cagalli and Athrun greeted the council members entering the room and making their way to their respected seats just as they did they receiving a greeting back.

But before Cagalli sat her self down she took a look at Athrun who smiled at her, Cagalli smiled back at him knowing that his smile is giving her the confidence and reassurance turning back to the council members.

"Before we are to start the meeting I have some news to tell you of" Cagalli pause for a moment waiting to see if she had every member of the council attention.

The council members looked at each other in curiosity then their representative.

"I know that I haven't done such a good job as the head leader in Orb but I would hope that you all will support me" Cagalli told them "I will forever be greatful if you do and I am very sorry" she said bowing.

"Don't be silly Representative of course we will support you with what ever after all we didn't do very well last time and we had promises Lord Uzumi that we would take care of you therefore it should us who should be apologising" said one of the oldest council members" as he stood up to bow.

Just as he stood up everyone else around the table followed suit and bowed as apology.

Cagalli felt crying not knowing what to say so she smiled at them "I very great full for your support and I am sure my father will forgive you all and I hope you will still support me when I tell you that I and Athrun are expecting" Cagalli told the council members bowing down not wanting to see their faces.

But Cagalli didn't need since all the council members stood up smiling and begun to congratulate Cagalli and Athrun with their unexpected news.

Cagalli looked up eyes widen while Athrun smiled at her.

"Don't look to shocked representative after all you two are soon to be married and it not a shock to find out your expecting" One of the members said smiling.

Cagalli smiled "Thank you everyone" she continue to say "I guess we have better get on with the meeting" Cagalli said after and so the meeting want.

After meeting was over Cagalli and Athrun made their way back to her office. Once at the office Cagalli gave out a long relief sigh before dropping in chair while Athrun stood near the door.

"I told you everything will be ok" Athrun said in I told you so tone.

"Your right and now we have the people to tell" Cagalli replied.

Athrun smiled and walked over to her and kneeled next to her taking her hand he placed a kiss on her hand.

"Don't worry Cagalli I am sure it goanna be ok" Athrun reassured her.

Cagalli smiled at him she then lean in a placed a small kiss on his lips "what would I ever do without you" Cagalli said after.

A smiled graced his lips "I wont ever let you find out because I am be here for you every single day in our life's" He told her and suddenly pulling her into awkward embrace since she was sitting in the chair.

The end part three

Hope you enjoyed untill nextime


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is the forth part of unexpected news hope you enjoy.

Unexpected News Part Four

A month had gone by now and during the month Cagalli and Athrun had been busy preparing for their wedding.

The venue, seating, reception, flowers and everything else where now ready and waiting for the wedding in two days, the guest list had been sent out a week ago already and since the wedding had been pushed forward it meant that both Kira and Lacus would be coming down to Orb earlier then expected. Since originally Cagalli and Athrun where going to have a Christmas wedding but had to change due their unexpected news.

Cagalli at this moment was stood in her room in front of her mirror, where she was stood in her wedding gown, that she had brought way before she discovered she expecting.

Fortunately Cagalli was only a month pregnant and was shown just yet so she was able to fit into this, and was able to hide her pregnancy a little longer until after their honeymoon where they will tell the people of he country her news.

Cagalli had picked a beautiful halter-top wedding gown with small gems a size of pea sparkling around her gown at the bottom it was stuck on it like a cross shining like stars.

Cagalli smiled as she placed her hand on her stomached, just a week after the discovery of been a mother. Cagalli had visited her family doctor since she was young along with Athrun accompany to after all he was very protective of weather she goes on her own, and when they arrived and Cagalli had her check up and scan the doctor had some unexpected news for then. It turned out that not only Cagalli and Athrun where going to be parents but they where going to be parents twice they where going to have twins to be exact, they where both shocked at first but they where ecstatic with happiness.

Just then a knock at the door brought Cagalli out of her thinking mode.

"WHO IS IT?" Cagalli yelled out so that who ever was at the door could hear her.

"IT ME" The voice replied which Cagalli instantly recognised as her soon to be husband.

Cagalli started to panic "DON'T COME IN" Cagalli shouted after all a groom wasn't suppose to see his bride in her wedding dress until their wedding day that is.

"WHY" She heard Athrun asked with curiosity.

"I AM TRYING ON THE WEDDING GOWN. JUST GIVE ME A SECOND" She yelled out for him to hear.

"OH OK" she heard him reply while quickly removing the gown and placing on her bath rope on quickly to, she then quickly placed her gown on a hanger and placed into her closet.

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW" She yelled out closing her closet door.

The room door then opened, Athrun entered the room with a smile on his lips.

Cagalli smiled back at him "so what bring you here" she asked looking at her fiancée.

A blush suddenly appeared on Athrun cheeks "Err Cagalli" he said suddenly with a kind of husky tone.

Cagalli looked at him wondering why he was blushing and what with his husky tone. Just then she looked down and noticed that during her panic mode earlier when she had quickly placed her bath rope she had forgotten to tie the rope around so right now it revealed her in her underwear.

Blushing a deep shade of red she quickly wrapped the rope around and tied it.

"Be careful next time" Athrun suddenly replied his red cheeks calming down a little, Cagalli looked at Athrun raising a eyebrow about to ask him something but was stopped by him.

"Or else the next time I don't think I be able to control my self" He suddenly said finishing his sentence still blushing.

Cagalli felt her cheeks light up again this time a brighter shade "pervert" she muttered at him "anyway why are you here" she said changing the subject so she could calm her cheeks.

Athrun chuckled at her and decided to change the subject out to since if he was to continue he properly end up doing what he said he would of if Cagalli hadn't quickly tied the rope.

"Well my works has been done for today as the commander so I thought I might take you out for lunch then I come with you to meet up with Kira and Lacus" Athrun replied.

Cagalli smiled and raised an eyebrow "Lunch sound good but meeting up Kira and Lacus with me are you sure" She asked with a smirk at the end.

Athrun chuckled "Yeah I am goanna have to face the wrath of him sooner or later and it better soon since I have you here with me" he replied smiling at the end.

Cagalli smiled at him "Ok then well I get change then" Cagalli replied.

"Ok then I wait for downstairs" he replied as he walked over to her and placed a peck on her cheek before leaving the room to change.

Once he was out of the room Cagalli then want in search for some informal attire to meet up her brother in.

Cagalli had picked her favourite white trousers and her red t-shirt along with a white jacket.

She then made her way downstairs to where Athrun stood smiling at her happily.

"Ready" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded and they both made their way out of the Athra home to Athrun car.

After a 10 minutes drive they arrived by the one of Orbs many beaches, Athrun parked the car by the beach.

Cagalli looked at Athrun with confusion wondering why they where at the beach "I thought we where having lunch" Cagalli asked.

Athrun smiled at his fiancé "We are going to have lunch" he replied to her as he got out of the car.

"Then why are here on one of the deserted beaches" she asked as Athrun opened her door and helped her out.

A smiled appeared on Athrun lips "you find out soon" he said locking his car door then taking Cagalli hand into his.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her toward the beach down the long steps.

Just as they reached the bottom Cagalli eyes widen in surprise there on the sand laid a checked blanket and on top of it laid a basket.

"Athrun when did you get all this down here?" Cagalli asked.

"Just before I came to pick you up," He replied smiling as he brought her to the blanket that lay on top of the golden sand.

"Sit" He suddenly ordered her, Cagalli smiled and did what she was told.

Once Cagalli sat down Athrun followed suit once he was sat he opened the basket and took out two glasses and a bottle of orange juice. Since Cagalli was expecting he wasn't going to let Cagalli drink even a little champagne without really knowing anything and he new Cagalli would feel the same way.

"So what's with the romantic lunch on the beach then" Cagalli suddenly asked while he was pouring the juice into the glasses.

Athrun flashed a dashing smile "Can't a guy treat his love to a romantic dinner with out any intention" he replied handing the glass of orange juice.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "Not when you planned it all out and the fact that you Athrun Zala isn't the type to romantic without been well impulsive" she replied taking it.

Athrun chuckled at her "Cagalli I have no intension at all except I just wanted to do was to celebrate the fact that we are getting married in two days and expecting twins" Athrun replied smiling at the end.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile back at him "Sorry" she apologised.

"No need to. Anyway let's eat" Athrun told her.

"Let's" she replied smiling.

Smiling back happily Athrun then begun to rummage through the picnic basket for food to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here is part Five of unexpected News hope you enjoy and I am very sorry about the grammar with all my other stories to the spell checker isn't always correct (glares at spell checker).

Cottongreentea no need to apologise for speaking of my mistake it was my fault so I apologise again sorry (bows) and I would like to thank you reading all my fanfics and reviewing.

shiloah18 I am very sorry about all grammar and spelling in all my stories (Bows). But both American English and England English are different especially with slang words. I do use spelling and grammar check but it isn't all ways accurate has proven when I actually type and use it and when you let me know of all mistakes I apologise once again. I very bad at English even if I was actually born here and I am 21 years old I still don't understand to much grammar when I should do when learning at school. But then I was very miserable at school since I didn't have many friends and I was bullied a bit to even though I ignored them it still hurt me and made me hate school and not really get anything good from learning since I was more worried about what there going to say or do next. So I really hope you wont be to hard on my bad grammar I know I sound annoying or whatever you want to call it but I want people to understand why My grammar is bad and that I only writing fanfics. Because I love Cagalli and Athrun together and that I enjoy writing to but I will and will continue to write Cagalli and Athrun fanfics and I am very, very, very, very sorry about my bad grammar and spelling (Bows). And about the lunch and dinner bit well here in England we call lunch ever dinner or lunch and we call dinner lets say at 6pm tea instead. And I also want thank for letting me know my mistakes and that and thanks for reading my stories even with my mistakes. I know it can be quiet annoying sorry once again and thanks for reading a reviewing.

To all other readers "I am very sorry about my very bad spelling and grammar like I said I very bad at it and spelling and grammar check is such nonsense when I use it. Anyway I want thanks you all for reading my stories even if they are really bad well thanks again for reading and reviewing "thank you very much" (bows).

I was also wondering if there anybody out there interested in becoming my beta reader since I don't have time all the time as I work. If anyone interested please let me know by message thanks.

Well I hope you all enjoy part five.

Unexpected News part five

After eating both Cagalli and Athrun helped each other clean up and dispose of the rubbish while the other fold the checked blanket.

Once everything was clean up they both made their way back to the car placing the basket and blanket into the boot of the car.

Athrun been a gentleman opened the passenger door for his fiancée before he was to enter the car and started the engine.

After twenty minutes drive they finally arrived at the orphanage where both Kira and Lacus would staying until they where going to return to plant after the wedding.

"You ready" Cagalli asked looking at him as he opened the door and helped her out of the car.

"Ready then I could ever be" Athrun replied looking at his soon to be wife with a worried expression.

"Then lets get in there" Cagalli replied as she took his hand into hers and made their way to the very large house in front of them.

Once at the front door they both looked at each other and since Athrun was the closes he was about to ring the doorbell.

But before he could the door suddenly opened and in a blink of an eyes Athrun found him self been strangled by his best friend.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD ZALA FOR KNOCKING UP MY SISTER I WONDER WHAT METHODS OF TORTORE I SHOULD USE ON YOU THERE SO MANY!" Kira shouted holding Athrun up by his jacket with a very angry expression on his face.

"KIRA YOU INDOIT PUT DOWN ATHRUN NOW YOU'RE CHOCKING HIM!"

Cagalli ordered her brother as she grabbed hold of her brother jacket and held him like he held her fiancée.

Placing an intimidating glare in her eyes which she only use if someone had really insulted her.

Noticing the glare from his twin he instantly let go of Athrun recognising the glare, it was exactly the same glare that Cagalli had thrown at him when he had said, "You're a girl".

Athrun felt relieved when Kira had let him go glad that he could breath properly now.

"Are you ok," Cagalli asked with concern checking him over.

"I am ok" Athrun replied rubbing his neck.

"Good" Cagalli replied she then looked at her brother giving him the same intimidating glare "now my dear twin brother I do know you are only worried about me. But you can't do anything about it now no mater how much you beat Athrun up it not goanna change so it is better if you would learn to accept that your best friend and me are going to have a baby" Cagalli told her brother.

Kira noticed his sister keeping her intimidating glare and sighed "I am sorry Cagalli for been way to overprotective with you, and your right it no good if I pulverize Athrun it not goanna change anything" He told his sister then he turned to his best friend "and I am sorry Athrun for almost chocking you to desth" He apologise to his friend.

Athrun smiled at his friend "It ok and Kira I know I hurt Cagalli in the past but I promise you that I wont ever do that again to her. I love Cagalli very much and there nothing I wont do to protect her and our baby I promise you that I make sure she will stay happy with me" He told his friend.

Kira looked at his friend "I know you will Athrun but" Kira spoke pausing for a moment then his tone want to a serious one and his face held a glare "I will make sure you wont ever live to see another day if you hurt Cagalli the 2nd time I can promise you that my friend understand" he continued to say.

Athrun nodded his head in reply "I do" he said frightened of his best friend expression.

"Good" Kira replied he expression suddenly changing back to normal happy expression.

Cagalli smiled at the both of them glad that Kira had finally calmed down now "Now that we are done with al this arguing is there a possibility that we can enter your home brother because me and your little nephew or niece are feeling cold here" Cagalli suddenly spoke shivering feeling a cold breeze past through her she had only noticed that the temperature had dropped down and the wind had picked up since they had left from the beach.

"Oh god Cagalli are you ok" Both Athrun and Kira suddenly said at the same time worrying with Kira quickly opening the door wider and Athrun cuddling her tightly to him helping her into the warmth of the house.

Cagalli couldn't help but giggle a little at her fiancée and brother reacting at the same time while she was cuddled to her fiancée bringing her into the house.

Well that the end of part five hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry for the late update and here is the next chapter of unexpected news part six. Sorry about my real bad spelling and grammar and that I haven't got a beta reader yet so you're going to have to put up with it a longer. Well I hope you enjoy and please review after. 

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam seed and seed destiny and If I was to own there will be more Asucaga scenes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unexpected News Part Six 

Today was the big day it was the wedding day of Cagalli Yula Athra and Athrun Zala. Cagalli and Athrun where both sat in an open horse drawn carriage.

The carriage was decorated with red and white roses and on the carriage door was Cagalli stigma on it.

Cagalli was sat in her white halter-top wedding gown with small gems the size of a pea placed on the bottom of the gown in shapes of stars glistening.

The length of the dress came down to her ankle and on her feet she had a pair of simply white heals.

She wear a little amount of make up only a tint of blusher and little eye shadow that blended in with he skin tone and on her lips laid light pink lip gloss.

Her hair was placed down and in light curls like waves and on top of her head laid tiara with the veil cascading down over her face and head.

"You look amazing" Athrun said suddenly gazing at her as the carriage begun to move.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turn red at his compliment "Thank you and you look as handsome as ever" she replied Athrun was in a white tuxedo with a cream coloured tie and over coat vest and on his breast pocket a Kagaribi flower pinned to it.

Athrun smiled at his bride he just couldn't help but smile and glanced at her ever so often. She looked beautiful and when she had came down the stairs at the Athra mansion he hadn't manage to take his eyes of her since they came out to the carriage.

Suddenly Athrun took one of Cagalli hands from the bouquet of Kagaribis. He then placed a kiss on her gloved hand.

"I cant believe we finally here after all the complication we been through" He suddenly told her.

Cagalli smiled "But we are and You know I been waiting for this day for very long time now and I am so glad you're here with me now after all the things that have happened" Cagalli replied.

"Me to" Athrun replied back as he held her hand in his just as the carriage stopped at the front of Haumea's temple.

Both of them then smiled happily at each other knowing in a few seconds later they where going to be husband and wife.

After the Ceremony 

Cagalli and Athrun where now back at the Athra mansion no longer girlfriend and boyfriend but husband and wife, Cagalli and Athrun where now inside the large ballroom where the reception venue would be held.

Cagalli had gotten change into something else so that she could move properly around.

She wore green spaghetti strapped gown that want below her knees and on her feet she had pair of green slip on shoes. Her make up was still the same and hair as well with the tiara but with out the vile of course.

Athrun hadn't change but he had got rid of his jacket so he was only in his white shirt and cream coloured vest over coat and tie.

They where both sat down at their table the food had already been set out since it was buffet and the table contained all sort of food.

The ballroom was filled with many guests who where, either dancing in the middle of the room or where sitting and chatting or sitting and eating.

The main couple where smiling and gazing happily at each other with so much love in front of them laid a large plate to share.

"Say ahhh Honey" Cagalli said smiling to Athrun holding a folk with a piece of chicken on it.

Athrun smiled and obeyed his wife "Ahhh" he replied opening his mouth. Cagalli smiled and slowly placed the folk in his mouth.

Athrun bit the chicken off the folk and started to chew his food; He then took the folk of Cagalli and stabbed a piece of chicken off the plate.

Placing the chicken on the folk in front of his wife he said "Your turn Dear. Say ahhhh".

Cagalli smiled at him and did as she was told opening her mouth Athrun then placed the folk with chicken into his wife mouth. Cagalli then bit it off of the folk and chewed.

Just then they both saw a flash in front of them "Awww look how cute. They're feeding each other. This is so going to be a great picture for the tabloids" They both suddenly heard a voice say.

In front of them stood Kira dressed in the same tuxedo as Athrun but he had a different type of flower pinned to his pocket a white rose, since he was Athrun best man and in his hand was a camera.

Cagalli seeing her brother and hearing what he said suddenly picked up a napkin and threw it at her brother "Kira Yamato" she said glaring at her brother for teasing.

Kira instantly caught it and grinned at his twin "is that suppose to hurt," He teased.

A frown appeared on her face and she replied "Hey it my wedding day little brother so stop teasing me or I will not be held responsible to what I will do to you" she said then she glared at him.

Kira instantly sweat dropped noticing his sister meant it, placing a hand behind his head and replied "Sorry Cagalli".

Cagalli glared then dropped and she smiled at her brother receiving a chuckle from the man sat beside her with a smile.

"Anyway" Kira begun to say turning to Athrun "Athrun I am trusting you with my sister and I expect you to take good care of her" Kira continued to say changing the subject placing a serious expression on.

Athrun smiled and sighed at his brother in law "Don't worry Kira I promise you I take good care of Cagalli and our babies" Athrun replied placing a arm around his wife waist while his hand rested on Cagalli stomach where his and his wife twins laid.

Kira smiled and replied "Good", Cagalli smiled at them glad that Kira was no longer threatening her husband.

"Anyway I see you in bit guys I going to ask Lacus for a dance" Kira said waving before walking off.

The couple smiled as Kira want through the crowed of people.

"I am glad that Kira finally calmed down" Cagalli spoke suddenly watching her brother walk over to Lacus who was chatting to Murrue Ramiuse.

"Yeah Me too" Athrun replied smiling as Kira lead Lacus to the dance floor, He then looked at his wife beside him who noticed this and glanced back at her husband.

Athrun then suddenly stood up and placed his hand out "My dearest wife will you have this honour and dance with your dearest husband" he asked smiling lovingly at her.

Cagalli smiled and took his hand "Of course" she replied.

Athrun then lead his wife to the dance floor, placing his arms around Cagalli waist while Cagalli placed hers around her husband neck.

They both then started to dance closely to the music that was playing in the ballroom. Their eyes where glued on each other the whole time smiling.

"Have I told you already how amazing you look" Athrun suddenly spoke as they moved to the music his eyes never leaving hers.

Cagalli smiled and giggled, "Um yes you have Mr Zala. Isn't there another word you could use to compliment me with" Cagalli asked, her feet taking small step following Athrun lead.

Athrun placed a thought full expression on his face and replied "well Mrs Zala apart from looking amazing. I can summon up a few other words".

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow "and they would be" she asked with curiosity still dancing.

Athrun smiled warmly at his wife "well your Lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, cute and your well defiantly ravishing in more then one way" he complemented his wife.

Cagalli could once again feel her cheeks turn red at her husband compliment specially the last one.

Athrun chuckled at her then a warm hearted smile graced his lips "you know what?" He asked.

"What?" Cagalli asked with a blush still present on her cheeks.

"Well Mrs Zala you're that ravishing that I just cant help but not do this every time I see you" Athrun replied suddenly placing his lips on Cagalli placing a long sweet kiss on her lips.

Just as he did applause suddenly surrounded them in ballroom everybody smiling happily at the kissing couple, but Cagalli and Athrun where way to busy to even take notice as Athrun deepen the kiss both in their own little world of love.

Moment later they broke from their sweet kiss and gazed and smile at each other with passion and so much love and affection.

"I love you Cagalli and cant wait for our twins to be born" Athrun said suddenly both still in their own little world.

"I love you to Athrun and I cant wait as well" Cagalli replied back to him.

Cagalli then pulled her husband down and placed her lips on him this time it was her who deepen the kiss both still in their own world of love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone well here is the last and final part of unexpected news, I hope you all will enjoy the last instalment and Please feel free to REVIEW after thanks. Disclaimers I don not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny if I did there will be more AsuCaga scenes defiantly.

Ps shiloah18 I glad you think I am getting better but I still got a long way to go. And to answer your question for the white rose well I didn't really think much about Kira suit I was more interested in Athrun hence I may of not like really thought of Kira white rose so I am very sorry about that (bows). And yeah it true that the newly weds are suppose to have the first dance. But all cultures have different beliefs and things so I didn't do the traditional English, American wedding. But I kind of mix a bit of them since every country have a different method for wedding reception. Thanks for reviewing and reading all the time.

i love hershey I glad you love my story and that true nobody perfect and I am very sorry for bad spelling (Bows), and I been looking up American and British English spelling. I have discovered there are two spelling to Honour or it can be spelt like you said Honor the spelling check. I have on Microsoft hadn't seen any problems with Honour but it with the Honor. So I ask me cousin and he said there is to so I assuming there are two spelling to it depending on which country you are in since English in England and in America are very different. Especially with the way words are said and spelt lol (very confusing sometimes), But I am still sorry for my bad spelling and grammar (Bows) well I hope you still continue to read my stories and thanks for reading and your reviews.

To everyone one and single reader of mine such as cottongreentea, cagalliyulaattha4ever, AsuCaga01, AsuCagafan, Levianore-AtthaZala, PinkPrincess511, and Sun. including the people above and other people who have been reading and I glad most of you like and enjoyed my story and I would like to give you all my thank you for reading and reviewing (bows) well I will hope you will continue to read my fics well thanks again all.

Well here the final part, hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unexpected News Part Seven 

Cagalli sighed while she laid herself down on her and Athrun bed on the right side bored. Since she was now on maternity leave leaving her husband to deal with her meeting and paper work, she was now in her ninth month of pregnancy and a week overdue.

During these nine months Athrun had made sure she had been waited hand and foot and making sure she was comfortable and ok before he went to work.

Looking over at the alarm clock beside her bed it read 7:00 pm meaning Athrun should be home soon, and just as she thought about that the door to her room opened suddenly.

Revealing her husband with a smile on his lips "How are you feeling" he asked walking over to her.

Cagalli glanced at her husband "ok but I wish these two babies will just come out" she replied sighing.

Athrun chuckled at her as he sat him self down next to his wife on the left side of their bed "Be patient Cagalli" he said rubbing his wife stomach.

Cagalli glared at her husband and replied "easier said then done, and your not the one who pregnant and not to mention over due" making her husband chuckle at her again.

"You know maybe there is a reason why our twins don't want to come out," the blue haired coordinator suddenly said with a smile.

Cagalli looked at her husband "what do you mean?" she asked.

Athrun smiled warmly at her as he laid down next to Cagalli and turned to his side facing her placing his hand on Cagalli waist.

"Well maybe the reason is because you made such good home in there for them that our children don't want to come out" He replied still with a smile on his face.

Cagalli eyes widen at his words then a smile graced her lips "Maybe" she replied gazing at Athrun eyes

Athrun smiled and gazed back at her and replied "Definitely" placing his hand on his wife stomach and rubbing it.

Cagalli smiled and placed her hand on top of her husband and rubbed her stomach along with his hand.

"So how's work?" Cagalli asked while they both rubbed her stomach together.

"Ok there hasn't been any major incident Cagalli so don't worry" Athrun replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled "I know" she replied.

"Good. Anyway I think I go and take a shower now so you relax here and then we can order out for a take away tonight how does that sound" Athrun replied gazing at his wife.

"That fine I had the same idea to since I let all the staff off tonight" Cagalli replied looking at him.

Athrun smiled "ok I will be out within seconds" he replied placing a quick kiss on her lips before making his way to the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom Cagalli suddenly felt her babies kick a smile graced her lips as she rubbed her stomach "Come on guys stopping kicking each other" she whispered to her babies.

Instantly she felt the kicks stop as if her babies could understand their mother voice.

"Good babies now kids why can't you come out of mommy," she whispered rubbing her stomach.

Soon after Athrun came out after a quick shower in a bathrobe "so what do you fancy for takeout?" he asked walking to Cagalli.

Cagalli placed a thoughtful expression on her face "Erm how about kebab" she replied grinning at him.

Athrun chuckled at her "Kebab it is then" he replied as he picked up the phone and dialled the number he had been so use to dialling.

* * *

Cagalli tried to sleep as she tossed and turn in her and her husband bed trying to get into a position that was comfortable. But due to her pregnancy it was kind of hard since she couldn't sleep on her stomach or her sides properly except for her back.

Been nine months pregnant didn't help her either along with the fact she was a week overdue made it very uncomfortable, and for the nine months she been in discomfort.

Glancing over to her side where her dear husband was fast asleep like a baby, out of the blue she glared at her husband for been able to sleep soundly.

"Why cant men have babies so they know how it feels" Cagalli muttered as she got out of bed.

Suddenly Cagalli eyes widen as she felt water run down her leg and a sharp pain hit her stomach "Athrun" she said as she held her stomach knowing she will soon have contractions.

But did not received a word from her husband "Athrun" she said a little louder but still she didn't get a response.

Getting angry with husband she shouted instead "ATHRUN ZALA WAKE UP NOW YOU IDIOT".

Instantly Athrun jolted up from bed and saw his wife holding her stomach his eyes widen "whatwrongCagalli" he said ever so quickly.

Cagalli took a deep breath "My water broke" she replied feeling the pain coming.

"WHAT NOW" He started to panic getting out of bed but as he did he fell over but stood quickly and placed a pair of pants on and a shirt.

"IT'S NOT SURPRISING IS IT I AM WEEK OVERDUE ATHRUN AND I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME" Cagalli yelled glaring her husband.

"Sorry Cagalli" Athrun said suddenly sweat dropped.

"ENOUGH WITH THE APOLOGY ATHRUN ZALA YOUR WIFE AKA ME IS IN PAIN AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS STAND THERE" She shouted.

For a moment Athrun had almost forgotten Cagalli was having contraction since she was shouting at him, something he had gotten very use to. But once Cagalli had mention herself in pain reminding him he suddenly grabbed a bag underneath their bed, and help Cagalli out of the room down the stairs and out of the house to their car.

* * *

At the Hospital 

Cagalli had now arrived at hospital and was now in a private room, she had a dressing gown on and was laid on the bed taking deep breaths.

When she had arrived at hospital her doctor had come up straight away to see her and examined her over to make sure everything was going ok.

"Ah I cant believe I am not even there yet" Cagalli said rubbing her belly the doctor had told her she wasn't fully dilated yet so she still had time before the babies where on their way.

Athrun smiled at his wife and asked, "How are you feeling at the moment".

Cagalli glared at her husband "what do you think" she asked making her husband sweat dropped.

"Hey I am only asking" he replied placing his hand out in a defensive manner.

"That's stupid question to ask when I having pains every few minutes" She replied still glaring at her husband.

"Sorry" Athrun said scratching the back of his head "does it really hurt that much" He thought but he had no idea he said it out for his wife to hear.

Cagalli suddenly picked a plastic cup by her side filled with ice cubes and threw it at her husband.

"Ow that hurt Cagalli" Athrun suddenly complained rubbing the where the cup or the ice hit.

Cagalli glared at him "serves you right and it does hurt pretty badly thank you" she replied.

Just then Cagalli suddenly felt a stronger contraction "AAAHHHH" She screamed making her husband panic and started to rub his wife back, just then the doctor appeared and examined Cagalli again.

"Please tell me it's time," Cagalli asked feeling the strong contraction while the doctor examined her.

The doctor smiled and replied "Lady Cagalli it looks like it is time and we don't really have time to bring you to the delivery room, so we going to deliver your babies here".

"Finally" Cagalli said in relief.

"Ok Lady Cagalli I want you to take deep breaths and when I say push I want you to do as I tell ok" The doctor told Cagalli, Cagalli nodded her head as Athrun held her hand in his.

Just then Cagalli felt another contraction and she squeezed Athrun hand hard making him cry out pain.

"Cagalli that really hurts" Athrun said has he tried to remove his hand.

Cagalli glared at her husband hard "I DON'T GIVE A DAM ATHRUN CAN YOU EVEN GUESS HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN AND YOUR TELLING ME YOUR IN PAIN" Cagalli yelled at him "AHHHH" Cagalli screamed suddenly feeling another contraction.

"Ok Lady Cagalli I would like you push for me once the next contraction approaches" The doctor suddenly said

Cagalli nodded as Athrun kept quiet not wanting to upset his wife anymore.

A second later Cagalli felt another contraction "AHHH" Cagalli screamed.

"Push now" The doctor told her Cagalli did as the doctor told her and pushed.

Seconds later a baby cries filled the room sounding like music to Cagalli and Athrun ears.

"Congratulation you have a healthy baby boy" The doctor said handing the baby to one of the nurses who then wrapped a blue blanket around their baby boy and cleaned him up.

A smile graced the proud parents as they watched the nurses clean their baby boy, and then suddenly Cagalli felt another contraction.

"It's time to push again Lady Cagalli" The doctor told her.

Cagalli sighed out in fatigue "I am to tired".

With his hand still holding Cagalli Athrun smiled at her and spoke "Cagalli come on you can do it" looking at their baby boy still be cleaned by the nurses and at Cagalli with encouragement.

A smile graced her lips at her husband and her and their baby boy she nodded her head, just then the next contraction approached Cagalli screamed again "AHHH".

"Push" the doctor said.

Cagalli then did as the doctor told again and seconds later another baby cries where heard filling the room up.

"Congratulation you have another healthy baby boy " Doctor spoke smiling, as she handed the baby to the nurses whom who then wrapped the baby in the same colour blanket as his brother.

"See I said you could do it" Athrun suddenly spoke gazing at his wife as he stood up from his seat, and sat next to her on the bed, placing arm around her shoulders.

A smile graced Cagalli lips "I know and that because I have you here to help me" she replied placing a kiss on her husband lips.

A smile graced Athrun lips at his wife words as his arms tighten around her shoulders in a semi embrace, then they both watched the nurses clean their children up.

Once the twins where cleaned up and wrapped up warm they where both placed in their mother arms. With Athrun sat next to his wife on her bed both smiling down proudly at their twins.

Both boys where wide awake and looking up at their parents they had midnight blue hair like their father and brown eyes that tinted a golden colour like their mother.

"They look like you Athrun," Cagalli spoke suddenly looking up at her husband with a smile gracing her lips.

Athrun smiled back at her "I know but they have your eyes" he spoke placing a simple kiss on his wife lips.

"I wonder who they be more like me or you" she said a warm smile filled with happiness graced her lips.

Athrun smiled back "I guess time will tell" he replied looking down at his children.

"So have you picked a name for them both yet," The doctor asked suddenly smiling at them.

Looking up at her husband "so what do you think" she asked smiling at husband while her babies laid awake glancing at their mother and father.

Smiling Athrun replied, "Well we did agree on giving them a name each so I decided Leon for the eldest and you can name our other youngest".

Cagalli smiled "Ok then Leon and Alex after you" she replied gazing at her husband.

Athrun eyes widen at his alias name a soft smile graced his lips "Leon and Alex it is then" he spoke gazing back at his wife.

One the doctors got their names and written it down the doctor left the room along with the nurses.

"Thank you Cagalli," Athrun said suddenly leaning in and placing a long kiss on Cagalli lips careful not squish their children.

A week later 

A smile graced the golden haired mother lips as she watched her sons who where fast asleep with their little baby thumbs in their mouths.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, instantly knowing it was her husband she leaned her back on his chest.

"Has Kira and Lacus gone yet and did you tell them," Cagalli suddenly asked looking at her babies still.

"Yeah they have early shuttle tomorrow so they wanted to turn in early and yes I told them we will be there with their nephews to see them off" Replied holing her closer to him.

Cagalli smiled as she felt her self been held tighter "I was just wondering are sure its ok for them to take my maiden name to" she suddenly asked releasing her husband arms and turning to face him.

Athrun gaze down at his wife with love "Of course I don't mind them after all they still have my last name. What made you ask that" he asked.

"I don't know I just think you might want keep the tradition and that" Cagalli replied gazing at him.

Athrun smiled at his wife "Cagalli I really don't mind and I understand that you're doing this so you can keep your father name" he replied replacing his arms around his wife waist.

Cagalli gazed at her blue haired husband with a smile and love "Thank you Athrun" she said leaning in and placing a long kiss upon her husband lips.

Seconds later they parted and smiled while they gazed at each other with so much love "Now that our trouble twins are asleep and that your brother not here to kill me I can do this" Athrun suddenly said pulling his wife closer to him and placing his lips upon her giving her a heated, passionate kiss.

While his lips was still on his wife he suddenly let go of his wife waist and picked her up in his arms and then he brought her to their room where he continued to pleasure her with more kisses and love.

Four years later 

"Leon do you think mom and dad will be able to make it" four year old Alex asked looking at his twin brother looking at the front door of his school classroom.

Leon smiled sadly at his younger brother "I am not too sure Alex cos mom and dad are quiet busy people" he replied.

"But I hope they do" Leon continue to say also looking at the door.

"Me to" Alex agreed as they both turned their head away from the door.

"Leon, Alex" They both suddenly heard a voice say as the classroom door opened.

Both twins turned their head at the same time "DADDY" both of them said as they ran to their father.

Athrun smiled at his sons as he bent down to pick both of them up in his arms.

"Hey little guys" Athrun said to them.

Both Leon and Alex smiled then they both noticing someone was missing "where mommy" they both asked their father at the same time.

Athrun chuckled at his sons from the very first time they started to talk they would always seem to ask something at the same time.

"Your mother is..." Athrun was about to answer but before he could finish the said person walked in.

"I am here" Cagalli said entering the class room in her arms she held a little baby girl with golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mommy, Lenore" Both Leon and Alex said with a smile.

Cagalli smiled at her sons and her husband as approached them with her daughter, placing a kiss on her son's cheeks while they stayed in their father arms.

Cagalli then received a kiss back from her son's who then gave a light kiss on their little sister head since Cagalli moved her daughter closer to her son's so they could kiss.

Cagalli then turned to her husband "Sorry I am late I had to feed Lenore" Cagalli said suddenly placing a kiss on her husband cheek.

Athrun smiled at his wife "Why apologise when you're not even late" Athrun said to his wife.

Cagalli smiled she then looked at her boys "Now boys I hope you to have done very well in school" she said.

"We have. Put us down daddy" They both said in unison.

Both parents smiled and Athrun place his sons down on the floor who then pulled their mother and father leg.

"Come and see our work," They both said pulling their parents who then smiled at each other and followed their children.

14 years later

Leon and Alex Athra Zala sighed as they watched their father scold their younger sister Lenore.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING HOME LATE ESPECIALLY AT 11:AM. YOU DO KNOW THAT IT CAN VERY DANGEROUS FOR GIRLS OF YOU'RE AGE TO BE OUT THIS LATE! " Athrun Zala yelled with a scolding expression at his daughter.

"I am sorry daddy" Lenore replied placing a puppy dog eyed expression on their face.

But unfortunately for her it never once worked on her father in matter fact it mostly only worked on guys that were not related. Not even her twin older brothers fell for it or her mother.

But at the moment she would rather be dealing with her mother then her over protective father who happens to Athrun Zala a war veteran.

"Sorry Lenore you know that the puppy dog eyes expression doesn't work on me. There for you are grounded for the rest of the week" He replied to his daughter.

"WHAT.BUT YOU CANT DO THAT DAD!" Lenore said.

"JUST WATCHED ME" Athrun yelled.

"BUT DAD I HAVE A PARTY TO GO TO WE CANT MISS IT EVERYBODY GOING TO BE THERE PLEASE LET US OFF DAD" his daughter replied

Athrun kept his scolding expression and simply replied back with a firm "NO!"

"PLEASE" Lenore pleaded.

"NO" Athrun said again.

"Please" she pleaded again but in a gentler tone.

"When I say no Lenore I mean a no" he replied.

"IT'S SO UNFAIR HOW CAN LEON AND ALEX DON'T GET SCOLDED WHEN EVER THEY ARE BACK LATE AND I DO AND WHY CANT I BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WHEN THOSE TWO ARE" Lenore yelled.

Still with the same expression on his face Athrun replied, "Because my daughter life is unfair".

"AHHH I HATE YOU DAD" both Lenore yelled out before stomping up the stairs to her room.

"AHH THAT GIRL SO IMPOSSIBLE" Athrun suddenly yelled out rubbing his temples.

Just then the front door opened and in entered his wife a smile graced her lips as she entered hoping to be greeted happily by her twins boys and her little girl along with her husband. But instead she came home to her twin boys who where sat on the couch rolling their eyes at her husband who looked stressed out than ever.

Looking at her husband and his expression she instantly new what was up "Ok what happened this time?" Cagalli asked looking at her two eldest children.

Leon Sighed and answered his mother "Lenore was home late again and dad grounded her, then she pleaded dad and dad said no, then she asked again twice and dad said no of course"he said stoping, looking at his twin brother Alex.

Who continued to finish his brother sentence "making our sister scream that it unfair and why don't she get to do things when me and Leom does. Dad replied because life unfair then she yelled I hate you dad and stomped to her room" Alex finished.

Cagalli rolled her eyes "boys why don't you go and make sure your sister haven't gone and climb out the windows again" Cagalli told her son's

Even though they both eighteen now they still respected their parents and whenever they were told to disappear they would.

Once they were out of sight Cagalli walked over to her husband and placed her hands on his shoulder, starting to massage his tense shoulders.

"Athrun" Cagalli said massaging his shoulders.

"Umm" Athrun replied liking his wife messages and glad to have her home now.

"You do know Lenore is 16 now and you're still way to protective over her" she told him as she stopped massaging her husband shoulders.

Athrun sighed, "I know but she is still way too young to be dating or even partying" he replied now looking at his wife.

"To young Athrun haven't you forgotten Athrun Zala that we started to date or shall I say you stole my first kiss when we where sixteen when you didn't even court or woo me" Cagalli replied back.

"That was different" he replied back.

"Yeah right Athrun and do you know you're going to turn out like your best friend if you don't watch it. Don't you remember how scared we where to tell Kira I was pregnant for the first time so we ended up disconnecting the call when we did and he got pretty angry with you. You know what our daughter like I think she far worse than me when I was younger. You know Lenore can hold a grudge longer then me and the day you scare her boyfriends away they won't talk to you when she in trouble Athrun and I know you don't want that for our daughter." Cagalli replied.

A smile then appeared on his face at his wife turning his whole body around and wrapping his arms around her waist giving her an embrace.

"Your right Cagalli so I let her off this time but if she doesn't listen to me when I tell her to back by a certain time I am not going to let her out at all" Athrun replied holding his wife with a very serious tone to.

Cagalli smiled in their embrace "That's ok with me so let's go and tell Lenore then" She replied parting from the embrace.

Athrun smiled at his wife and quickly placed a kiss on her lips before taking his wife hand and heading to their daughter room.

Once they were at Lenore room Cagalli knocked on the door "Lenore open up me and you're father want to speak to you two" Cagalli said with a stern voice.

Seconds later the door opened since she knew how angry her mother would get and her mother is far scarier than her father when angry.

"Yes mother" Lenore said.

"Now me, and you're father will let you off this time and you can attend this party only if you promise to listen to us" Cagalli told them.

"Thanks mom I promise" Lenore said suddenly hugging her mother.

Cagalli hugged her daughter back "and you should be thanking you're father to since he agreed to this" Cagalli told them.

Lenore then hugged their father happily "Thanks dad I promise to listen next time" she said.

Athrun sighed "you better or next time I won't let your mother talk me out of it" Athrun said hugging back his daughter.

"Promise I am going to go to bed now good night" she said place a peck on their father and mother cheek.

"Goodnight Lenore" both parents replied before making their way to their room.

"You know I just notice that Lenore nothing like me when I was her age" Cagalli suddenly said as she and Athrun entered their bedroom.

Athrun chucked at his wife "Well I think that maybe has something to do with Lacus I think Lacus influence her in all the girly things" he replied chuckling away as they both sat on their bed close to each other.

Cagalli placed a pout on her face "and I thought our kids are suppose to grow up like us not their aunt and uncle" Cagalli said.

Athrun laughed at his wife "They do and Lenore has since she had her mother stubbornness and her wild side not forgetting looks and hair" he replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled back "I guess she does but then she had her father sensibility and coolness not forgetting enchanting emerald green eyes" she replied smiling.

"And our boys seem to have their mother eyes and stubbornness" Athrun told his wife.

"Along with their father amazing good looks and personality" Cagalli replied.

Athrun chuckled and replied, "I guess they do".

"Yep and Athrun are you happy" Cagalli suddenly asked leaning on his shoulder.

Athrun looked at her wondering why she suddenly asked this "Of course I am silly. I never been happier been able to follow our dreams as a family" he replied squeezing her "why do you ask don't you feel the same" he asked suddenly worried.

"Of course I feel the same way as you Athrun but I can't help but think I was stopping you…" Cagalli replied gazing at him not really finishing her sentence.

"From what Cagalli if you mean Meyrin and that there was never anything going on I didn't have feeling for her I never did Cagalli. I don't know where people got the idea that I was with Meyrin I was just greatful for her help, the only woman that I could ever love, marry or have children was with you Cagalli and even if I have done all this now I still and will continue to love you forever and I show by doing this" Athrun told her suddenly pushing her on the bed and landing on top of her placing a passionate kiss on her lips making Cagalli wrap her arms around his neck.

Even though she and Athrun had been married so long and have had time such as now so many times she still manage to turn red like traffic lights. She also felt at this moment melting into puddle.

"I feel the same way," Cagalli mumbled out in their kiss making her husband smile against her lips.

Seconds later Cagalli parted making her husband pout at the lost of contact, smiling at her husband "it late now and anyway Mr Zala you need to take a shower" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Um ok then well then in that case I was thinking..." He begun to say suddenly standing up in front of his wife.

Cagalli looked up at her husband with curiosity"Thinking what" she asked even though she had a small suspicion what he was about to say.

Suddenly Athrun grabbed Cagalli hand from where it was resting on the bed and pulled her up so that she was to land into his arms.

"I was thinking Mrs Zala that why don't, we both take a shower together to continue what we were doing earlier before you broke it" he finished off his last sentence with a smirk on his face.

Raising an eyebrow Cagalli replied "and why would I want to do that" she said with a teasing tone.

Athrun chuckled "well I don't know but there one thing I know" he begun to say as he gazed at his wife his smirk gone but a smile filled with loved replaced it.

Cagalli giggled "and may I know what that one thing is?" she asked gazing at him.

Athrun smiled "that Mrs Zala after doing this again" he said pausing for a moment to place a simply sweet passionate kiss on his wife lips "you will want to shower with me" he finished after the kiss.

"And you where right about that" Cagalli suddenly mumbled out feeling the effects of the kiss.

Athrun chuckled suddenly lifting his wife into his arms "Then in that case if it worked let's have a shower" he said has he brought Cagalli into their bathroom.

Both Cagalli and Athrun maybe older now and have three wonderful children who happen to be grown up now. But it doesn't mean they still couldn't show how much they loved each other.

To let each other now how happy they are together and how they finally able to make their dreams they desired after working hard to fight for come true. Especially after the two wars that they have finally received the happy ending they wanted and deserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was the last and final part of unexpected news so I do hope you all have enjoyed this fanfiction.

I would like to thank all my readers every single one of you I thought if I tried to write all of your profile names again I properly end forgetting someone. So it would better if I just thank everyone for reading and reviewing. "SO THANK YOU EVERTYONE".


End file.
